My Kind of People
by auronstar1903
Summary: Four unlikely people create a friendship like no other. Wanted to mention more additions to the crossover. Four-way crossover of Pokemon, Final Fantasy XIII, Inuyasha and Legend of Korra. Addition/sequel to "To Be or Not to Be".
1. Chapter 1

**My Kind of People**

_**So this is kind of an "in-between" story that may also be going on along with "To Be or Not to Be". Also, MAJOR CROSSOVER! Involving Pokemon, Inuyasha, Legend of Korra, and Final Fantasy 13. Hope you like!**_

**Chapter 1: What Defines a Best Friend**

_**A coal miner walks into a bar, in a state of wonder and confusion. His life is good, a leader of a city, beloved by most people nowadays. But looking around, the man considers…..**_

Byron glanced at his drink, as if he was searching for an answer within it. He hardly drank at all, but figured he'd need it tonight. His life wasn't all bad, though his day was all but good. The oncoming flow of trainers left him exhausted. To top it off, he was late for lunch with none other than his son….who became THE official "love of his life". Luckily people were finally coming around to the idea. But none of those thoughts were what bothered him.

He glanced around the bar, noticing groups of people all around. He groaned, rubbing his temple. What made a best friend, anyway? Did you have to have everything in common? Probably not, since not all friends would agree with everything, but having some things in common would be a good icebreaker. Then again, as he looked around, most just looked like drinking buddies then actual friends.

The thoughts of a true friendship plagiarized his mind due to the conversation he and his son had earlier that day….

"_But I got friends!" Byron argued back._

_ "Dad, they are friends, yes," Roark countered, "but you need what only a sincere person would call a 'best friend'. Kinda like me, Candice and Volkner! Because maybe Palmer would count, but Koga, Surge, Alder or the others DON'T…..always that is!"_

_ "Look, I understand," Byron mumbled, embracing Roark, "but I really only need YOU to keep me satisfied." With that, he began to nibble on Roark's neck, who began to moan._

_ After five minutes, Roark finally found the resistance to push his dad away. "Dad, I know you love me, hell, I love you too." Roark blushed. "but your best friends also define who you really are." With that, he clasped hands with Byron's. "Please, try to go out on your own, BY YOURSELF, just once in a while….for me…Byron..." he stretched out his dad's name at the hopes to arouse him_, _which succeeded in a short lip lock session._

_ After they broke apart, Byron sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll do it." He grabbed his jacket, knowing he'd have to be back at the gym shortly. "But PROMISE me you'll be waiting here when I get home…maybe even join me for a nice bath…" he smirked, winking at his son, who blushed a dark shade of red._

_ "You know it!" Roark replied proudly, "You know it!"_

Sure Palmer _was _considered his best friend, but he did agree he'd still be lonely without another true best friend…or two at least. In the end, he began to look at his drink again. However, what he saw through it caught his attention…..

Across the bar, it appeared to be a young woman, about twenty-one, pink hair caressing her shoulders, yet had the appearance that screamed "Bring it on, bitches!" Though the woman wasn't what caught his attention. It was what was going on with her that caught it.

It appeared that a drunken man had been entranced with her. And though she wasn't interested in the man, the man was relentless, actually trying to grope her.

These were the kind of things that pissed Byron off. Sure he wasn't attracted to women, but at least he knew how to treat one. With that thought, the miner got up and began to stride over there. He was pretty sure he was going to regret this, but in his mind, he figured the drunkard should've been thankful he didn't bring his trusty shovel. Either way, it was bound to end ugly…

_**A female soldier sits not too far from the miner, thoughts of her own plagiarizing her own mind. No romance, and…stable friendships….kept her going.**_

Claire "Lightning" Farron was not your typical woman. Well, she was, but that was before her and Serah lost their parents when she herself was only fifteen. After that, her life literally flashed before her eyes. One to mature quickly, she joined PSICOM some years after. Of course to top it off, almost two months ago, her, along with the rest of the l'Cie vigilantes (Sazh, Snow, Hope, Vanille and Fang, in this case) raced against time to save their beloved home known as Cocoon. How Fang and Vanille got out of the crystal pillar was beyond her reach, yet was a miracle. And the fact that scientists in Cocoon found an alternative source to keep it running was a whole nother story.

Being here at some cheesy bar in Nautilus only made her think more of her life. Hell, Serah was soon to be married to Snow, and though she gave them both her blessing, she still wasn't comfortable with Snow himself. He was the kind of guy that screamed "stubborn". Either way, they were away, still planning for the wedding. Sazh had been spending more time with his six-year-old son, Dajh, Vanille and Fang were last heard from back in Palumpolum (courtesy of Hope), which also answered where Hope was…..or at least since before last month, who actually moved to Bodhum after his father Bartholomew relocated for a promotion. also so Hope would get to see the group more. And yet…..

Lightning didn't regret meeting any of them, but in her mind, they just didn't fit into her…."personal circle", per say. She wanted to have a best friend to tell her problems, her dreams (YES, she had dreams, but wasn't keen on sharing) hell, even to spar more!

Just as she was thinking this, a man of (at least) twenty-five stumbled his way to her direction. The bourbon on his breath gave so much more away. He plopped himself into the seat beside Lightning, grinning like a goon. "Hey, sweetie," he slurred, "want some company?"

Within those ten seconds of interaction, she was already disgusted. "I am perfectly fine without the company, thank you." She sneered, taking a sip of her drink.

This man was almost as stubborn as Snow (which said a LOT) as he scooted too close to her liking. "Your eyes say otherwise, sweet cheeks," he giggled. With that he began to pat her shoulder. "So little lady….your parents know you're at a bar?"

Lightning began to shake with fury. "Does your _lawyer_ know I can arrest you on the spot for sexual harassment? Mind you, I am a PSICOM officer." She sneered, brushing his hand away.

"Ooooh, a lady officer," he growled seductively. "I like my women….FEISTY!" Within seconds, he continued to grope her.

"Bet you also like women who'd portray as sexually active, going to you willingly!" she growled, starting to reach behind her back. For situations like this, she was thankful for her gunblade.

"Now, now ma'am," the man whispered, with a wink. "What happens outside this bar STAYS inside this bar. Now we can do this the easy way…" he began to brush his leg closer. "or the hard way.

"I don't know 'bout you," another voice interrupted, "but I prefer the easy way. In this case, your easy way would be to simply walk away with what dignity you got left. 'Cause if you keep going, I guarantee you, you're gonna lose it in a heartbeat the minute SHE touches you. And I got no problem turning a blind eye to this situation."

The drunken man turned to his mystery challenger, looking at him up and down. "You're one to talk," he bit back, stumbling a bit. "I can see right through your kind. You got queer written all over you."

At that moment, Lightning became furious. It was one thing to attempt to insult her (seducing her would be considered that, after all) but the other man had stuck up for her. So in the time it took her to even think of what she was going to do, she figured to let instinct take over…

…..kneeing the drunken bastard in the groin.

As he stumbled onto the ground, the other man smirked down. "To follow with your rude remark, at least I got no shame in it! And at least I know how to treat woman, dammit!" with that, he kneeled down and whispered. "And don't worry…what happened in this bar…..will DEFENITELY be known all round come morning."

Lightning smirked to this man's confidence. If only people were like him. With that, she finished with a kick to the younger man's torso, worsening the pain. Within the next ten seconds that passed, the drunk managed to crawl his way out of the bar, surprisingly in one piece.

She turned away from the entrance to glance at her savior, if you would. "Thanks for your help." She replied with a genuine smile. "I didn't need this to go on my record, especially since I work with PSICOM."

"No problem." He smiled back. "I'd say I think you were joking 'bout the whole officer thing, but you actually look the part. You sound like a hardass, despite the feminine looks." With that, he stuck out his hand, to which she took with a soft grip.

"Thanks." She replied, getting a better look at the man. He looked like he was in his mid to late thirties, topped with crimson-like hair, followed with a white tank top which revealed muscle that could make him look almost five to eight years younger. He donned a gray blazer tossed onto his shoulder, black worn jeans and decent loafers. "Sorry about him making that rude remark, too, "she apologized. "Probably some lie to rouse you."

"Hey, you got nothing to apologize for," he said. "He was telling the truth, though. I'm openly gay, and have no shame. If you ask me, that drunken son of a bitch has got more shame in one limb." She began to laugh in agreement.

As they continued to look at each other, she wasn't sure where things were going to lead, but for once in her life, Lightning felt she could put her trust into someone. A man that would surely not attempt to hit on her whatsoever ('whichever man was in a relationship with him must be pretty damn lucky, she thought'). A man that still had plenty of patience and dignity, who knew that she still wanted to be treated like a woman, with some exceptions of course. A man who could actually be…just a friend.

A man who was…..a man!

"I'm Lightning." She finally introduced, smiling.

"Byron." The man smiled back.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

_**What do you guys think? Now before you all ask, I promise I'll put up Chapter Ten of "To Be or Not to Be" soon. This story is kinda mixing with it. In the next chapter, Byron and Lightning both meet two other….equals, if you'd like. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is where I mention the usual: I don't own characters or games of any kind, please read and review, etc. and now, this is where the new duo becomes a quartet…..(EDITED AUGUST 7, 2014)  
**_

**Chapter 2: Karaoke, Booze, and…well other stuff**

"DAMN!" Byron laughed. "Must've hurt him. Of course I don't blame you; sure the little ass deserved it!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Lightning chuckled. "But there's a lesson to be learned-touch my ass ONCE-that's a warning….GROPE it…be prepared to pay the regular hospital bill." She set her drink down. "So I'm used to it."

Somewhere between the thirty minutes that they met, Byron and Lightning found themselves at a table in one of the corners of the bar, instantly chatting a lot, becoming rather comfortable with one another. What was nice was that Byron could still be himself, since Lightning's personality almost matched his anyways.

"I'll tell you," Byron recalled. "What's funnier is getting to witness your son's Pokémon ram its head, knocking some clingy drag queen nearly to the next city!" Lightning could only burst out laughing.

She managed to calm herself after a few seconds, wiping her brow. "So you collect Pokémon?" she asked. She felt relieved, knowing he (hopefully) liked Pokémon as much. Had she not had to worry about PSICOM, L'cie, or anything else before, she would've gotten one for her and Serah both. Maybe now they'd be able to (She considered getting one for Snow as well, hell, she supposed he deserved it…perhaps as a wedding gift…), although she didn't know how.

"Collect?" Byron smirked. "Not only am I a collector, but I'm none other than the Canalave City Gym Leader, one of the BEST Steel-type around…aside from Jasmine, or even those elites, I suppose…" he finished with a mumble.

Lightning looked up. "It sure sounds like fun, being able to battle and travel with Pokémon, huh?" she asked.

"It really is. You know," he added, "I should hook you up with some. We could even train together if you'd like." She smiled as he said this.

"You don't have to take time to-"She was instantly cut off with a hand from him.

"You need a form of a pain reliever, no worries. Besides in my experience, Pokémon bring joy to many people." He smiled. For some reason, his smiles brought out a genuine smile in her.

Changing the subject, she began to toy with her hands as the next question came to mind. "I know we've barely met and all and I know you're gay, hell I'm thankful for that," she started, "but do you have any special person in your life?"

Byron rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah but I'm sure what I say next might scare you off." As he said this, however, she seemed to nod, ushering him to continue. With that, he took a deep breath. "I'm in a relationship….with my son…..in _that_ way…." He whispered, ducking his head.

After a few seconds of silence, he gathered the courage to look up. She looked unphased however. She looked to him with a questioning look. "Tell me this…..do you absolutely love him? Would you give your life for him?"

"IN A HEARTBEAT!" he immediately exclaimed, not even thinking twice, recalling the time spent at New Moon Island.

"Then don't fear others' judgment. Love is love." She smiled. 'His son sure is lucky to have someone like him' she thought. It's not that she didn't want Byron; given yes he was rather handsome. She just wanted a man like him. In honesty, Lightning never fell for anyone…hard, for that matter. But though she would never tell anyone, she did have some feelings….just some….for none other than Cid Raines, though she wouldn't admit it yet, even after she managed to convince him to not attempt suicide back at Eden.

"You know, you're the first to accept me as I am, and we've only known each other for almost an hour." Byron smiled. "Thank you." She accepted his thanks with a fist pump.

Just as they were about to talk more, a noise emitted from the microphone on the nearby stage. "Attention please, attention please." The speaker, a middle aged woman, in fact, spoke, clearing her throat. "As regular tradition, we have our weekly Karaoke Night! No one is forced to do so," she stated before the groaning would begin, "But a fun competition brings out the fun in it. And tonight's prize for the winner will be free drinks from this day, until THE NEXT Karaoke Night!" she assured. The mention of free drinks for the next week for the winner got the cheering going as well as the attention of some people, making a beeline to the stage.

"You know," Lightning pondered, looking to her new companion, "I'm not a huge drinker, let alone the best singer, but that does sound like fun. And hell, for what drinks I can handle, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." She got up, for some reason feeling just a bit daring. Normally, her singing was meant for her shower, but tonight, she felt….pumped. "Care to be my partner?" he offered a hand to Byron, who accepted with a chuckle.

"Only 'cause most everyone here is drunk." He stood up cracking his neck, joining her in the line.

In all honesty, they both didn't care much about winning. They were in it for a good time. But the competition wasn't really too difficult, so the adrenaline was strong in both. When they made it to the stage, they were greeted with their competition: a middle-aged man of thirty five perhaps (maybe a woman, with the long silver hair…..wait, _he_ had stubble, never mind), and a women just a few years older, donning silver hair as well and a choker of some sort. With quick exchanged handshakes, they prepared.

Unfortunately, the announcer, who happened to be beating on the karaoke in frustration, groaned. She turned to the crowd apologetically. "Sorry, folks, apparently, the karaoke is busted tonight for some reason, and the repair man isn't here to help." As she said this, the crowd groaned in disapproval.

"Damn, that sucks!" Lightning huffed. "And I was actually looking forward to doing some karaoke." Byron nodded in approval.

Suddenly, their would-of-been male competitor shrugged. "Then let's improvise," he suggested to the duo. His female companion smirked knowingly, and with that, the man jumped onto the middle-most table, and began to stomp his boot.

THUMP-THUMP-CLAP!

THUMP-THUMP-CLAP!

As he repeated his motions, his other friend ushered the crowd to stomp and clap along to the beat. Byron and Lightning couldn't help but chuckle, knowing EXACTLY where this was heading. With that, the Steel leader cleared his throat and began:

(BYRON):

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place_

Lightning had to admit, though this was the first time she heard him sing, he sounded good, well at least for this song. It suited him. Within the crowd, she could hear the crowd lead the chorus:

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you'_

With that, the middle aged man motioned the crowd to listen to him as he began next:

_Buddy you're a young man hard man, shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day,  
You got blood on yo' face, You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place_

As the crowd chanted the chorus again, Lightning couldn't help but laugh to herself. 'Am I really gonna do this?' she thought to herself. Nodding, before she could change her mind, the female soldier took center stage alongside Byron, starting what would be _her_ part:

(LIGHTNING):

_Buddy you're an old man poor man, pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day,  
You got mud on your face, You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place_

With that, Byron, Lightning and their two other new partners got together with the crowd as they finished the last chorus:

(ALL):

_'we will we will rock you'  
Singin'  
'we will we will rock you'  
Everybody  
'we will we will rock you'  
'we will we will rock you'  
Alright_

At the last word (and stomp) everyone burst into cheer, congratulating the four onstage. The excitement too good for the moment. In the heat of the moment, Lightning went for a stage dive, which was successfully intercepted. The other man, caught in the moment as well, followed suit. Byron and the other woman chuckled, following to their friend's destination.

Byron had to admit. This would be a good story for the other guys and Roark.

Some night.

**MKOP MKOP MKOP MKOP MKOP MKOP MKOP**

"I'm Byron, and this is Lightning." The Steel leader introduced.

"Oh yeah, I should've told you also my first name is Clair, but I still prefer 'Lightning' or even 'Light'." She added

The other man accepted their introductions and handshakes with a smile. "I'm Inuyasha and this is Kya."

"Nice to meet you guys." The woman, Kya, replied.

After the competition (which the four won, of course), they gathered at the table that was occupied by the other two not long ago. Everyone else in the bar was back to their own thing, though the occasional few would stop at their table to congratulate the quartet.

Throughout the night, the four got to know each other better. Inuyasha was actually a half dog demon (not that Byron or Lightning were freaked out, because they weren't, but they figured he wasn't human) and that Kya was a water bender. To top that, Inuyasha included the fact that she was the former Avatar Aang's daughter.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Byron asked Kya.

"His son's been with my older brother for over a year and a half." She smiled at the thought. "And of course, he chose to also have things in common with my younger stick-in-the-mud of a brother!"

"Hey! Tenzin's not that stuffy!" Inuyasha mumbled with a grin.

"So you don't prefer confrontation, huh?" Lightning asked Kya, sipping her drink, recalling an earlier conversation of the water bender's refusal of combat.

"I just don't prefer to combat unless necessary," Kya concluded. "But when I must, I never hold back."

"Hell when people like us combat, we can get NASTY!" Inuyasha laughed with a playful evil grin. He then turned to Lightning. "So you were one of the six l'cie that almost destroyed Cocoon? That's gotta be a heavy burden to carry."

"That's why she didn't," Byron corrected.

"I'll tell you," Lightning nodded, "defying the almighty Orphan was no walk in the park."

"Sounds a lot more threatening than Naraku," Inuyasha agreed.

"Or Amon," Kya added, thinking again for a moment. "…maybe."

"Hell, more threatening than Team Rocket. Compared to you guys' stories, those sorry excuse of thieves sound like wussies!" All four broke in laughter as he added the remark.

Eventually it got late to where they all began to feel tiredness kicking in. Piling in Byron's car, he began to drive everyone home.

Somewhere during the ride, Inuyasha was the first to speak. "So..uh..you guys want to hang out again sometime?"

"How 'bout tomorrow for lunch?" Byron suggested. Kya and Inuyasha nodded. "Light, what about you?"

"Me?" she was taken by surprise. She thought this was one of those one-night only hangouts, which would've upset her a little. She really liked spending time with them.

"Well yeah, we had fun tonight." Byron answered. "…Didn't you?"

"Yes." And for once, there was honesty and happiness in her voice. Happiness that she hadn't even felt on Gran Pulse. With that, Byron and the other two smiled, and soon the four continued to talk as they journeyed to their respective homes.

After twenty minutes, it was just Byron and Lightning. As he pulled up into her driveway, he gave her a fist pump as a farewell. "So…lunch at twelve, then?"

She smiled. "You bet your ass. See you tomorrow." He chuckled as she closed the passenger door, and with that, he drove off.

Within the next hour, he made it back home, just ten before midnight. He was beat. But for what it was worth, he had a hell of a great time.

He sauntered into his room to be greeted by Roark, reading a book in only a pair of his dad's boxers. He looked up and smiled when he was greeted with the other's smile. "You look like you honestly had a good time."

"You know," Byron said, leaning to give his son/lover a kiss that was received, "I honestly did."

"Make any good friends?" Roark asked. Byron smiled.

"I think I did…."

**MKOP MKOP MKOP MKOP MKOP**

Lightning awoke, ready to shoot the crap out of her alarm with her Gladius. But the memories of the night before sauntered back. 'But what if they were too drunk to even remember who I am?' she thought.

"Lightning!" she was broken out of thought by her shouting, energetic young friend. She trudged out of bed, preparing for the usual peppiness of none other than Vanille.

"You got a package, Light! Look!" she was greeted by a circular gift, which looked a lot like…..it couldn't be….! She took it with grace as Vanille handed her a note that must've been attached to it. and without question, surprisingly, the young girl took to look for Fang. Quirking a brow, Lightning unfolded the letter, a genuine smile once again spreading across her face:

_Light,_

_This sounds cheesy, but this is my way of saying, 'You got a friend in me'_

_Your BFF (heh heh)_

_Byron_

She chuckled, unwrapping the ball of a gift. Unwrapped, it appeared to be a ball of green on top, white on bottom, decorated with red tear shapes on the side, with a yellow circle in the middle. She caressed the ball for a moment, before pressing the button in the square center and throwing it.

"GO!"

With a flash of light, the animal appeared to be a cute little zebra, which seemed more black with white stripes, donning a bolt-shaped mane. Questioning, she grabbed the note again and read:

_P.S. This is Blitzle, an Electric-type. Figuring you master in lightning magic (and your name, of course) I'd figure you'd like him_

_Oh, and P.S.S we're meeting at the local noodle shop in Republic City. I'll pick you up and we'll call Kya for directions. Inuyasha should already be with her._

Smiling, she bent down and pet her Pokemon. _HER_ Pokemon, who smiled and rubbed against her welcoming hand.

Yep...the others would be up in her business. ESPECIALLY Serah...AND Snow...

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed. BTW, any questions you have of the story, feel free to leave in the comments. Also I don't own the 'Queen' song.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay for the few readers, I know this story may not be AS interesting, but it's still good, and it continues from "To Be or Not to Be." I'll find ways to improve a little. And again, leaving comments can make a difference. So PLEASE read and review if you can!_

**Chapter 3: Meet the Family**

When it came to visiting ANYONE, Byron preferred to at least look presentable. Because though the cape was cool, he felt that was more meant for his Gym Leader image. To top that, he bought a new grey button-up shirt, but rolled it up to his elbows, since he preferred "natural." He still wore the usual pants and shoes….and brought the shovel ("Because there WILL be a time when I'll have to literally dig myself out of a situation" he once quoted to Koga).

After jumping off Skarmory and returning it to its Poke Ball, he walked up a path to an average house, probably your natural two-bedroom, and knocked. While waiting, he wondered if he should be prepared. 'Light' (as she preferred) did mention that she worked for PSICOM, even showing the three friends her gunblade. At the same time, that kind of weapon sounded badass.

As he pondered the situation, the door opened to a girl, who appeared slightly younger than Lightning, though her pinkish hair was almost identical. Hi, can I help you?" she asked. As he tried to think of what to say next, she quirked a brow. "Wait, you're not some retail scam artist, are you? Because my sister taught me all about you jokers!"

"No!" was his immediate response. Rubbing the back of his head, he shrugged. "Sorry 'bout that." He apologized, in which she nodded. " Believe me; I've nearly been scammed by asses like those. And assuming this is the right address, I'm looking for your sister, Lightning…or Clair, whichever you call her by."

The girl squeaked. "Oh! Are you a boyfriend she hasn't"- she was interrupted by a door slamming open. In the corresponding doorway stood none other than Lightning herself, only donning a towel wrapped around her, having just come out of the shower.

"You don't even WANT to finish that sentence…" she grumbled. "You may be my sister, but I would NOT introduce a man to you…yet that is. Etro forbid Snow will be the next to play twenty questions." Her attention then turned to Byron. "She wasn't joking about the retail thing either. After she was scammed at fourteen, should any of those kind of twits come round, she and I just point a gunblade. Sends them running all the time." She chuckled, grabbing another towel for her hair.

"Sounds better then when I sent three Magneton after a scammer when he wanted to sell us crappy Slowpoketails," he remembered. "Sent his sorry ass swimming back to Jubilife City."

She chuckled lightly at the thought. "Well since you're here early, I'd like you to meet my younger sister. Serah, this is one of the friends I mentioned, Byron." The younger Farron pouted for a moment, remembering he was the older gay one Light mentioned (She had been looking forward to seeing her sister on a date) but shook the leader's hand with a smile. "Serah's actually a teacher for the local children as of recently." She added. "Now before I continue, I would like to change. So can you keep him busy 'til then?" she turned to Byron, who already anticipated her next question with a smile and the wave of his hand. With that, she nodded and returned to the bathroom.

Byron found a seat across from Serah, who looked at him knowingly. "So Lightning's been talking about you a lot." She replied. "I meant to thank you for giving her that Pokémon. She seemed naturally happy meeting you and the other two people. And the Pokémon made her happier. She even agreed to share it with me." She smiled.

He smiled back knowingly. "As I told her, Pokemon bring more joy into life. She looked like she could use some happiness. Especially after all she must've been through." He added.

Serah sighed, remembering the past events. "To think it all started because I was branded." She rubbed her right arm, exactly where her l'cie mark used to reside. "I don't even blame Vanille or Fang. Her and Snow just wanted to save me, only to end up getting branded themselves."

"Hey, now don't go blaming yourself!" Byron exclaimed. "You also gotta remember that because of you being branded," he pointed at her "that they were able to defy Fal'cie rule." Thinking of the stories he was told by Light, he smiled, knowing that these were changes for the better. "No one has to be used anymore." As he finished, Lightning reemerged, wearing her casual clothing. She appeared to be smiling at their conversation, knowing he made her feel better about their past. With that he stood up, shaking Serah's hand once more. "You brought just as much happiness as your friends and family did."

Serah smiled. "Light was right about you, you know." Lightning tried to clear her throat as she continued. "Through your rough-looking exterior, you have a heart of gold." Byron couldn't help but smile at those words. As the two friends were about to leave, though, Byron snapped his fingers in remembrance. He reached into his pocket for his one of many Master Balls (perks of a Gym Leader) and handed it to the young girl.

"This way, you can catch your very own Pokemon." he grinned. He was sure he heard her squeak in joy as the two left the house. After some distance, Lightning stopped him.

"That was sweet…reassuring her of the past…and the ball." She grinned. "Thank you."

Eeh, it was nothing." He replied back. Though as they were about to resume walking he stopped to think. "Wait, you don't have a crush on me…..do you?"

"No, of course, not!" she exclaimed. "It's just….i want to meet someone….like you, I guess." They both sighed in relief as she said this. They began to walk again when he stopped her again.

"Just so we're clear, her fiancé's name is Snow, right?"

"Yeah….why?" she asked.

"Because though I'm gay, she's YOUR sister. And if he's stubborn as you say he is, and he does something to hurt her emotionally….I"LL kick his ass!" As he said that, she couldn't help but let out a 'hmph' in triumph.

"Good, so that makes two of us." Just then, she turned at the sound of her name being called…or hearing 'Sis' from a distance. "Speaking of," she remarked grumpily.

_**The rest of this chapter will be dialogue (L=Lightning, B=Byron, S=Snow)**_

_S: Hey Sis, who's your 'friiend here?_

_L: I'm NOT your sister, and don't even THINK HE'S MY DATE. No offense, Byron._

_B: Eh, non taken. The name's Byron, and mind you, sir, I play for the other team._

_S: Ooooh, so you're JUST like our younger friend Hope. Oh yeah, I'm Snow Villiers, leader of Team NORA, and one of your six legendary Cocoon heores, baby! (pumps a fist)_

_L: What did I tell you? Cocky AND stubborn. (rubs her tenmple)_

_S: Aaaaand your soon to be brother…so you got any cute friends for Light here? (elbows Lightning playfully)_

_**WHACK, WHACK!**_

_S: OOOWW! Damn, Light, why'd you hit me with your sword? __**TWICE?**_

_L: (withdraws the gunblade) First was for the 'brother' thing. Brother-in-law, yes, brother NO! Second, I will not be set up, especially if you force them onto me!_

_B: Yeah, either way, none of my 'straight' friends are single for that matter…_

_S: You'll come around to the idea, Sis…_

_**WHACK!**_

_S: OOWW! Your punching is worse! (rubs his arm)_

_L: I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!_

_B: (snickers)…I sure as hell can't wait to meet the rest of your little group._

_To be continued…_

_Hope you guys liked it. For any matter, I really put Lightning's character a little more into thought….at least when she was talking with Snow. Stay tuned!_


End file.
